Forbidden Acts
by DW fanatic
Summary: The cowards in Wu have vanquished Wei and have set their sights on Shu. But is Sima Yi working for Wu or himself? Chapter 12 is up! Please R&R.
1. Secret desires

No title yet  
  
This chapter is quite short but the next few will hopefully be longer. Disclaimer: this is just to say that the characters do not belong to me, and that this does not contain any original characters. Koei and Omega - Force make the game. Yay to them.  
  
It had been a year since the fateful day when Wu had Annihilated Wei in the fire attack at Hei Fei castle. The horrible tale had been told and retold. They had come during the night, let into the castle by a traitor, working inside the castle walls. They then set fire to everything that was flammable. They then beat all the officers who woke up and tried to raise the alarm. The few officers who escaped fled into the forest until the Wu army left. On entering the castle everything was black, burned or charred, and in the window of Cao Cao's chamber, hung the tyrant's body. All of the Cao family had been killed. Wei was through. The officers disbanded, each swearing an oath to obliterate Wu before they died.  
  
************  
  
The banquet was being held in the huge hall in the Shu capital, and it was in honour of Zhuge Liang's success in finding all the surviving Wei officers and convincing them to join Shu in its cause to wipe out Wu. When the Wei officers arrived they were greeted warmly by their one-time comrade, Jiang Wei, who had defected to Shu one and a half years previously. Before the banquet, a silent figure walked down the dark halls and slipped through the door to a magnificent room, that could only belong to a high-ranking officer. Without turning round, the occupant of the room said in a slightly annoyed tone  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I came to talk to you, Jiang Wei," replied the silent figure.  
  
"I told you before Zhang He, I don't want anything to do with you, the only thing that stops me from embedding my spear deep into your chest is the fact that I swore to lords Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei that I would not quarrel with any officer on our side, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with you harassing me morning, noon and night. I don't love you any more and that's the truth, now deal with it. Just go away." "You cast aside beauty with a click of your fingers? You couldn't resist me when we were in Wei. How could your heart have turned away from me so?" asked Zhang He, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Things change, Zhang, what I felt in Wei was just pure lust, not love, and I see that now. I don't love you, so please leave me alone." Said Jiang Wei exhaustedly.  
  
"I will bother you no more, but please tell me, who has captured your heart?" Asked Zhang He, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"The one I love will never be mine, he is unlike us. He is perfect in every way. He is Zhao Yun." Said Jiang Wei sorrowfully.  
  
"What," uttered Zhang He, unable to control himself, "you would cast me aside for HIM? I hope you suffer knowing he can never be yours, and each time you think of him, think of what you could've had with me!" then Zhang He threw himself from the room, tears streaming down his face. Un known to the two arguing, one person heard every word that was uttered, that one person was hiding around the corner, out of sight. That person was Zhao Yun.  
  
"Your wrong, Jiang Wei," he whispered under his breath. "You're very wrong, I can be yours, and I will be yours." 


	2. Guilty secrets uncovered

Since you guys haven't reviewed this story I don't know where you want this to go or how good you think it is. Oh well, I'll just have to keep going the way I think this story should go.  
  
*~*  
  
As Jiang Wei looked at his reflection in the mirror, trying to remove any visible signs that he had been crying, and as he finished his eyes fell on the blue sword that Zhao Yun had given him. He remembered that day vividly.  
  
It happened about eight months after he had joined Shu. When he had first defected, Zhao Yun was the first to welcome him. On the day in question Jiang Wei had spent half the morning sparring with Zhao Yun, then, as he realised he was an hour late for his lesson he ran to Zhuge Liang's chamber. "You are late yet again." Zhuge Liang said in his usual calm manner.  
  
"Master, do you ever get upset or angry?" Jiang Wei asked, "You always sound so. calm. Every time I arrive late and yet you have never once shouted at me."  
  
"Would you like me to shout at you?" asked the Shu prime minister, "I have just learned to accept the fact that you will always arrive late. I am not angered by such trivial things. Now, shall we begin the lesson?"  
  
After the lesson Jiang Wei went to his room to get changed, but on his way there he was confronted by Ma Chao and his bodyguards.  
  
"Where are you going, Wei scum?" Ma Chao asked.  
  
"What do you want this time? Aren't you tired of making my life hell? Because I am, and if you give me one single excuse I'll rip off that small head and pull out your brain, if I can find it, that is." Jiang Wei said, a smug smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" asked Ma Chao, confused.  
  
"Hey, he got it in one, give the guy a gold star." Said Jiang Wei mockingly.  
  
"Why you little runt, you will pay for that with your life!!" and with that Ma Chao threw his spear to the ground and dove at Jiang Wei, who side- stepped and threw his spear to the ground.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, please leave me alone." Said Jiang Wei. Ma Chao's bodyguards were upon him the moment he turned away.  
  
"You thought you could just walk away from me, did you? Take this," Ma Chao said and he hit Jiang Wei in the stomach repeatedly. Jiang Wei's bodyguards ran across the grass and Ma Chao's bodyguards, watching them, dropped Jiang Wei and got ready for a fight. Ma Chao kept hitting and kicking the bruised body of Jiang Wei. Suddenly there was a huge thudding sound and Ma Chao's eyes widened in shock, and then he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked the green eyed, black haired officer as he knelt down to help the bruised and battered officer to his feet. Then, realising Jiang Wei was in too much pain to walk, Zhao Yun picked him up and carried him to the healer's quarters, and as he walked he felt Jiang Wei's arms slide around his neck and his head rest against his chest. "You rest now. Everything is okay now, I'm here to protect you." Zhao Yun whispered, and as he said this he felt Jiang Wei's arms hug him tighter.  
  
"Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday dear Boyue, Happy birthday to me" sang Jiang Wei quietly, as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.  
  
"Jiang Wei, what's the matter?" asked Zhao Yun as he entered the room and saw the tears.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, it's just a trivial thing. Pay it no mind." Said Jiang Wei as he wiped away the tears.  
  
"Please tell me, I hate to see people crying," 'especially those I love' added Zhao Yun silently.  
  
"If you must know, it's my birthday today, and instead of taking my elderly grandmother around the capital, I'm stuck in a hospital bed." As he said this, fresh tears filled his wide, brown eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
"What?" Zhao Yun was surprised. "I'll kill Ma Chao for this. How dare he!!!!"  
  
Don't, please don't."  
  
"But he - he - he beat you up on your birthday. How can you not want him dead."  
  
"He shall pay in due time. The prime minister will have him punished, as will Lord Liu Bei. Then I will have him punished, according to a promotion that I have received, and will be announced at the special feast held tonight." Said Jiang Wei. He looked out of the window with longing. How dare Ma Chao do this to him on his birthday? But, he would pay. A little demotion for a month or two would do him some good. He can share a tent with ten other soldiers for an expedition. An expedition to see the Hei Fei castle ruins, a twenty-day march from Cheng Du. That would teach him a lesson. "Zhao Yun, I don't mean to be rude or unpleasant but could you leave for a while, I'm feeling tired and I need to sleep."  
  
"I will leave you then, but I will come back to help you get to your room to get ready and to the feast. How well can you use a sword?" Zhao Yun asked, a smile slowly edging its way across his face.  
  
"I am an expert. When I was in Wei, I damaged my wrist, so I was unable to use my spear. Xiahou Dun taught me everything he knew about wielding a sword. Why?"  
  
"I was just curious. I will see you in a while."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
*~*  
  
The feast was a blur. All he remembered was the punishment of Ma Chao. Zhuge Liang gave him twenty days demotion on the expedition to Hei Fei castle. Liu Bei then gave him a further twenty days demotion. Then Jiang Wei gave him forty days demotion, each demotion was to soldier under Jiang Wei.  
  
After the feast, as Jiang Wei entered his room, he saw a big package next to his mother's and grand mother's presents. He approached it and unwrapped it. He stared in amazement at --------------------, the blue sword Zhao Yun had used to rescue the infant from the battlefield. "I can't accept this." Jiang Wei said to himself. I shall return it tomorrow.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, Zhao Yun came to see how Jiang Wei was feeling.  
  
"I can't accept your gift, its too valuable." Said Jiang Wei, handing the sword to Zhao Yun, who was refusing to take it.  
  
"It is a birthday present. Please keep it, besides, I have no use for it. I can't even use it very well. Please keep it."  
  
"But it has an immense value. I just can't take it. I appreciate the thought, but this sword is too valuable." But, as he saw the hurt, disappointed look on Zhao Yun's face, started to think of a way that he could accept the sword without undermining his principles. Then he had an idea, "What if I keep the sword, and on your birthday I can give you something equally as valuable?"  
  
"Okay, that would be great!!!" Zhao Yun's face lit up, "Now I won't have that sword in my way constantly. Well, it looks like you're feeling better, so there is no need for me to stay. I'll see you later, I promised Guan Yu that I would spar with him. Bye!!"  
  
"See you later," Jiang Wei called down the passage as Zhao Yun walked away. Jiang Wei sat down at his desk to finish the plans for the Expedition to Hei Fei castle, but he started to think about Zhao Yun. Why couldn't he have just taken back the sword? It was priceless, and a valuable asset. Its blue blade could cut through flesh and armour alike as if it were butter. 'Where will I find something of equal value?' thought Jiang Wei to himself. 'That sword is priceless. I'll never find something anywhere close to its value.' Looking out the window, he saw Zhao Yun and Guan Yu sparring. Zhao Yun was wearing his armour, as was Guan Yu. Both sets of armour were green. 'They're really giving it all they've got.' Jiang Wei observed, but looking up, he saw the sun had nearly set. He watched Zhao Yun dance elegantly ay around Guan Yu, the sky awash with reds and pinks and lilacs.  
  
"I am not disturbing you, I trust." The ex Wei general spun round to see his teacher standing in the doorway.  
  
"Prime minister, I was just finishing off the plans for the Expedition to Hei Fei castle." Jiang Wei said, bowing his head.  
  
"I have some more plans for you. Please could you plan an expedition to the forest around Hei Fei castle, as I need to find the Wei generals that survived. If you plan the expedition, they will surely recognize your handiwork."  
  
"I shall begin immediately." Said Jiang Wei, taking the scrolls Zhuge Liang handed him. As Zhuge Liang left, Jiang Wei pulled his curtains shut and settled down to finish his plans.  
  
*~*  
  
As Jiang Wei thought of that day, he felt happy. He remembered the soft, gentle hands of Zhao Yun as he was carried to the hospital wing. He remembered his kindness and generosity. But then he remembered that Zhao Yun was unlike Zhang He and himself. 'I should have accepted Zhang He's proposal' thought Jiang Wei. 'But,' said another voice in his head, 'I don't love him, and I can't be with someone I don't love. Zhang He should have stayed with Sima Yi. Now he has no one.' Jiang Wei suddenly felt really sorry for Zhang He. 'Why do I feel anything besides hatred towards Zhang. He is the most intolerable man alive.' Not wanting to think anymore, Jiang Wei ran to the Banquet.  
  
*~*  
  
When Jiang Wei got to the banquet everyone else was seated. He stopped in the entrance, looking for his seat.  
  
"You are never going to arrive on time for anything, are you?" Said Zhuge Liang, a smile on his face. "Your seat is next to Zhao Yun."  
  
Jiang Wei immediately saw an empty chair next to Zhao Yun. He walked to his chair and sat down. Liu Bei made a speech about the expedition to Hei Fei castle, who was going and where they would be; as per the scroll Jiang Wei had given the prime minister that afternoon. Then they started to eat and talk.  
  
"Why were you so late?" asked Zhao Yun, gazing into the big, deep pools of mahogany that were Jiang Wei's eyes.  
  
"I was deep in thought."  
  
"I hope you didn't think too hard. This banquet is supposed to be a time to relax."  
  
"I can't do that." Jiang Wei said absent-mindedly as he stared at Zhang He, who was talking animatedly to Zhen Ji.  
  
"Why can't you relax?" Zhao Yun asked softly, trying not to disrupt Jiang Wei's train of thought.  
  
"Because Zhang He keeps bothering me and I have a lot of things that are depressing me at the moment. So I'm never relaxed these days." Jiang Wei was whispering, and only Zhao Yun could hear him.  
  
"Why does Zhang He keep bothering you?" again, the question was asked softly.  
  
"Because he wants to be with me, but I don't feel that way about him." Suddenly, Jiang Wei realised what he had said, and turned to look at Zhao Yun, who was smiling. Blushing Jiang Wei ran from the room. All talking stopped and everyone turned to stare at Zhao Yun, who chased Jiang Wei all the way to his room.  
  
"Why did you run from the banquet?" Zhao Yun said as he finally caught up with Jiang Wei in his room.  
  
"Do you not know? Try guessing." Jiang Wei said aggressively.  
  
"Was it because of what you said?" The older man asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes it is!!! How could you ask me questions like that when I'm deep in thought? I say things that I shouldn't without even realising it!! How could you?"  
  
"Well, who do you feel 'that way' about?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"You told Zhang He."  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"I was in the hall. I heard the argument with Zhang He. I know who you feel 'that way' about." Then Zhao Yun grabbed Jiang Wei's shoulders and gently pulled him close. "I just want you to know that I feel 'that way' about you." Then Zhao Yun leaned down and softly brushed Jiang Wei's lips with his. Jiang Wei pulled away and turned to look out of the window. "Jiang Wei," Zhao Yun said, "Boyue? What's wrong?" At the sound of his style name Jiang Wei turned and looked deeply into Zhao Yun's eyes.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect." Then Jiang Wei pulled Zhao Yun close and kissed him, weaving his fingers into Zhao Yun's silky hair. Zhao Yun was aware of another presence in the room, but did not pull away from Jiang Wei. They had both waited for this moment for what seemed like an eternity. No one was going to spoil it. When they finally pulled apart, they both turned their heads, arms around each other, to see who was at the door.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. Not a word of this will pass my lips." Said the observer in the same calm, clear, instantly recognizable voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Attack

"You can stay here," the observer continued, "I shall tell the others that Jiang Wei is not feeling well and Zhao Yun is caring for him."  
  
"But, Prime minister, that would be lying, and you told me never to lie." Said Jiang Wei, still holding Zhao Yun close to him.  
  
"Yes, that may be true, but who am I to get in the way of true love? You two stay here. Jiang Wei, come to your lesson an hour early tomorrow, as I want everything to be perfect." Then, the Shu Prime minister turned and walked down the hall.  
  
Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun talked for three hours in Jiang Wei's room and then Zhao Yun had to retire to his own bed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Jiang Wei asked teasingly.  
  
"I don't want to go, I have to." Zhao Yun replied.  
  
"Well then, come and give me a goodnight kiss." Jiang Wei said flirting. Zhao Yun pulled Jiang Wei close and gently kissed him. As Zhao Yun pulled away Jiang Wei pulled him back, and kissed him with a fiery passion.  
  
"I must go, someone might suspect something if I am seen leaving your room late at night."  
  
"Then don't go. I have a big bed." Jiang Wei smiled, revealing that he was joking. "Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow morning, you promised to spar with me."  
  
"Till tomorrow then, goodnight." Zhao Yun then left.  
  
As Jiang Wei lay awake in his bed he heard the banquet end and the officers go to their beds. Just as he was drifting off into a dreamless slumber he was awakened by a shout from the front gate. Being curious, he went to his window and looked out. "Oh my god, it cannot be!!!!" Jiang Wei hesitated for a moment before running to the bedchamber of Zhuge Liang, to tell his mentor what he had just seen. He had seen Zhang He opening the gate for Sima Yi and the Wu troops.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What? Are you sure that is what you saw?" Asked Zhuge Liang.  
  
"Yes. I am certain. I saw Zhang He and Sima Yi together." Said Jiang Wei. "We are just wasting time standing and talking. We should do something."  
  
"Well, what do you suggest we do?" asked Zhuge Liang. "This is a good opportunity to show everyone how good you are at what you do."  
  
"What? I can't do this. Sima Yi will recognise my handiwork. You must do it, your Excellency."  
  
"No, you will have to do it sometime, so start now." Jiang Wei opened his mouth to say something but Zhuge Liang held up his hand to silence him. "That is an order, now are your bodyguards outside?" Jiang Wei nodded. "Good," continued Zhuge Liang, "then get them and my bodyguards to get everyone up and meet in the throne room."  
  
"Yes my lord. I will help them." Said Jiang Wei as he disappeared out the door to follow his orders.  
  
"I think that the best thing to do would be for Lord Liu Bei to flee with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, while their bodyguards stay outside this throne room," Said Jiang Wei, when everyone was assembled in the throne room. "This will make the Wu troops think that the three strongest generals are in the throne room and not in battle. Then I will stay with the bodyguards, thus ensuring this plan will work. All the rest of you must go and assist lord Liu Bei in escaping without being seen, then, when the Wu troops get here, we must run as if we are scared of them. That will be a big ego boost for them. They will then try to get into the locked throne room, which will hopefully give us enough time to flee without them following us. What do you think?" he asked, turning to Zhuge Liang.  
  
"Why do you ask my opinion? Do you think this plan will work?" asked Zhuge Liang.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure this plan will be a success." Said Jiang Wei.  
  
"Then don't ask me what I think, give the generals their orders."  
  
"Right then. Lord Liu Bei, you, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei must go now, out the back gate. Zhao Yun, you, me and the bodyguards of Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei must stay outside the throne room. The rest of you, assist Liu Bei then come Straight back here for further instructions. Now go. Zhuge Liang, position your bodyguards outside your bedchamber, as if you are asleep. They will fight for a while, and then flee. The Wu troops will then break into your quarters to find you are not there. You must go with lord Liu Bei. We will win this battle. We must get to the outskirts of Cheng Du. If We are not all there by sunrise, the officers there must go to Nan Zhong, to request aid from Meng Huo and Zhu Rong. Tell them you are my lord and they will surely help you, for Zhu Rong is my aunt. We must not waste any more time or they will be upon us. GO!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was half an hour before the horde of Wu soldiers came down the hall. It was Lu Xun and Gan Ning with about one hundred men.  
  
"Boyan," called Gan Ning, "I've got the stronger one. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Thanks Xingba, you have made me seem weak in front of the enemy." Lu Xun shot back, both men smiling.  
  
"Who is in the throne room, weakling?" Asked Lu Xun mockingly as he fought Jiang Wei.  
  
"Why don't you go in and find out?" said Jiang Wei, fighting with vigour. As they fought in the confined space of the corridor Jiang Wei knocked one of Lu Xun's twin sabres out of his hands and sent it flying towards Gan Ning, who narrowly avoided being decapitated.  
  
"Watch where you throw those things Boyan." Shouted Gan Ning playfully.  
  
"Sorry." Lu Xun shouted back. "It wasn't my fault." As he said this he sent Jiang Wei's Blink flying backwards and it landed twenty metres behind him. "Ha ha ha ha!!! Now what are you going to do now?" mocked Lu Xun as he lunged forward. Jiang Wei unsheathed Blue blade and sliced off the point of Lu Xun's other twin sabres.  
  
"Now," shouted Jiang Wei, "retreat!!!" All the Wu troops watched, dumbfounded as the Shu troops ran down the hall.  
  
"Should we follow them?" asked Gan Ning.  
  
"That is probably what they want us to do." Said Lu Xun. "Liu Bei is inside the throne room, why else would his bodyguards be here? He has at least two other officers with him though. So be careful. Knock down that door!!"  
  
At sunrise the entire Shu army was at the outskirts of Cheng Du.  
  
"The plan was a success!!!" shouted Liu Bei gleefully.  
  
"Way to go Jiang Wei!!" said Zhao Yun. "Three cheers for Jiang Wei. Hip hip -"  
  
"HOORAY" shouted the Shu army.  
  
Stop." Shouted Jiang Wei, struggling to be heard above the noise the army was making, "We haven't won yet. We must get to Nan Zhong. If we get there, then we can lose Wu in the forests."  
  
"Now we march to Nan Zhong!!!!" commanded Liu Bei, and with that, the entire army headed for Nanman territory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: If you haven't noticed already, then you should know that I am not going on the history of the three kingdoms, I'm making this up. Also the disclaimer is on the first page. Please R&R. 


	4. Nan Zhong excursion

Before we go on, I would like to ask if anyone would be interested in being my BETA reader. I don't have one at the moment and I hope someone will be interested.  
  
Updated Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors, they own themselves. They lived many thousands of years and the character designs belong to Koei and Omega - Force. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the second time that night the sleek form of Zhang He could be seen silently gliding down the familiar halls to a huge exquisitely ornate room. Jiang Wei's room. At the thought of Jiang Wei, Zhang He felt his eyes filling with tears, and he pushed all thoughts as far out of his mind as he could, for he was there to see Sima Yi, not Jiang Wei.  
  
"So, the most beautiful warrior in Wei has graced me with his presence, I see." Teased Sima Yi.  
  
"The most beautiful warrior has come to see the most skilled strategist." Zhang He shot back wryly.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Zhang He, blatantly flirting, "I was hoping you could help me remember though."  
  
"Well, come over here and I might help you, and if I can't help I'll have a lot of fun trying. Now come over here." Zhang He walked over to Sima Yi and they kissed. "Well Junyi, did you miss me?" Asked Sima Yi, when they broke apart, both gasping for air.  
  
"Every day away from you was like someone had stabbed me with a shard of ice and left me to die alone."  
  
"Well, we will never be apart again, Junyi." Sima Yi pulled Zhang He close and they kissed again. This time when they broke apart, Sima Yi took Zhang He's hands and gently pulled him onto the huge bed. As they lay there kissing, Zhang He on top of Sima Yi, they started to undress each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jiang Wei, we must stop. The soldiers need to rest. We all need rest. We must stop." Said Zhao Yun, almost pleading.  
  
"No!! We will stop when we get to the Nanman forest. There we will rest. We need to get away while the Wu army is resting. Their strategy was thought of by Sima Yi, only he would be so conniving as to put a traitor among us." 'But if Zhang He was a traitor,' thought Jiang Wei, 'then why did he beg me to take him back?'  
  
"Jiang Wei, can we not rest for a little while. The soldiers are tired. We are all tired. Please can we rest? Just until the sun is directly above us? Then we can go on. Please?" pleaded Liu Bei. Jiang Wei stopped and turned around. Everyone else stopped and waited with baited breath for his answer.  
  
"Fine, but only for a little while. Do not pitch your tents, if you need to sleep then sleep on the grass." Then he walked ahead and sat underneath the nearest tree. Zhao Yun walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"What is bothering you? You seem .. Troubled."  
  
"Zhang He is with Wu and Sima Yi, but why did he come to my room last night?" Jiang Wei stood up. "Why did he beg me to take him back if he was going to defect to Wu? I don't understand." Jiang Wei kicked the tree in anger.  
  
"Jiang Wei. Please don't do that." Zhao Yun stood up next to him. "You'll injure yourself, and then who will plan our battles?"  
  
"There are so many things I don't understand. I feel like an incompetent child, Zilong. Do you know what that feels like? I hate it. I don't know what to do, what to say, I don't even know if Zhu Rong will help us. Oh Zilong, I'm so scared!!" Jiang Wei's big, deep mahogany eyes filled with tears. Zhao Yun pulled him close and hugged him.  
  
"Boyue, everything will be fine. Please, dry your eyes and don't cry anymore. It's time to go." Jiang Wei wiped his eyes and together the two officers walked to the front to lead the Shu forces to Nan Zhong, and hopefully to victory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zhang He silently saddled his horse. He did not know how he would be received back in Shu. He did not know where the Shu forces were going, but he guessed they were going to Nan Zhong, because that was the only place Jiang Wei had ever talked about when they had talked about his childhood and where he grew up. As memories of his past in Wei clouded his thoughts, his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Everything is ready sir." Said Cheng Kai, one of Zhang He's bodyguards.  
  
"You have divided the plans, maps and strategy note between yourselves?" Zhang He asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Was the reply.  
  
"And you are each going a different way?"  
  
"Yes sir. But we are to meet at the edge of the Nan Zhong forest."  
  
"Good. And if I do not make it to Nan Zhong by the time the Shu forces get there?"  
  
"We assume you are dead and we fight under Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun accordingly. May I ask a question?"  
  
"You already have." Zhang He chuckled. "Yes you may."  
  
"Why Zhao Yun?"  
  
"Because he is my rival for Jiang Wei's affection. I have lost Jiang Wei, and if being with Zhao Yun makes him happy, then I want Zhao Yun to live as long as Jiang Wei does. Now go, before you are discovered."  
  
"Yes sir. Please be careful."  
  
"I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Even in the face of death, you still manage to act as if you are only going on holiday."  
  
"Well, its either a laugh or cry situation, and crying never helps. Now go." Cheng Kai turned and left. Zhang He read the note for the fifth time.  
  
Dearest Sima Yi  
  
Every day away from the man I love is torture, and I feel as though I'm dying. I feel this way because you are not the man I love. I will always remember you, but our intentions are not the same. You are helping the enemy, Wu killed lord Cao Cao, and you have defected to them. I will do everything in my power to annihilate Wu, and I only hope we do not meet on the field of battle. Please allow me to sign myself as I once was; namely,  
  
Your Love  
  
Zhang He  
  
He pinned the note to Sima Yi's horse's saddle, then got on his horse and rode out of Cheng Du.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Shu army advanced in the direction of Nan Zhong. In the distance they could see an army on large beasts.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei, please lend me your horse." Said Jiang Wei, walking alongside his lord. "The army in the distance is the Nanman army, and Zhu Rong may be there. If I ride ahead I can ask for her help."  
  
"Take Red Hare, she is much faster." Said a deep voice behind them.  
  
"Thank you, Guan Yu." Jiang Wei mounted Red Hare and rode off into the distance. When the Shu army arrived they were greeted by a ecstatically hysterical Jiang Wei.  
  
"They'll help us!!!! They're really going to help us!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zhang He stopped and dismounted. He looked at the grass. Yes, they had definitely come this way. The grass was slightly flattened. The army had come this way. He had been correct. He quickly mounted his horse and it galloped in the direction of Nan Zhong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Well, that was a hard chapter to write. Most of my ideas for that chapter aren't in there. Oh well. And if anyone is interested in being my BETA reader, then please review this story. Thank you for your time. And Natsue Arishima (a.k.a Animatised, who wrote Forbidden dreams, which is one of the best stories in my opinion) (more shameless plugging) thank you for pointing out the fact that I was allowing only people logged in to review. I won't torture Zhang He that much. And I always spell-check my work, so there shouldn't be any spelling errors, but thank you for telling me, I am in your debt. 


	5. Liu Bei's love's lost

It was a warm night. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. Yet one woman - really more a lady - was walking quickly across the damp grass. She was obviously troubled, her dark eyes showing her confusion and unhappiness. The red rings on the otherwise pale, creamy skin around her eyes was evidence that she'd been crying. She started to jog, her expensive shoes digging in to the soil and getting muddy, soil and getting muddy, her exquisite, figure-hugging dress getting wet, for it was still lightly raining. She broke into a sprint, running past dark tents, the inhabitants sleeping, until she reached one brightly- lit tent. This was the one she was looking for. She burst in and saw two officers standing awkwardly next to each other.  
  
"Jiang Wei", she said, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Zhen Ji, are you alright? Here sit down. What is the matter?"  
  
"Its Zhang He. I think he may be dead." Zhen Ji's dark eyes filled with tears. "He may be dead, and I can do nothing without breaking my oath."  
  
Zhao Yun stepped forward and knelt down by Zhen Ji. "What are you talking about? What oath?" He said it softly and Zhen Ji stopped crying and looked into the bright green eyes that belonged to the tiger general. "Why do you care so much? I know he was a close friend, but he is fighting for Wu."  
  
"I can't tell you why I care without breaking my oath."  
  
"If you can't tell us why did you come?" asked the young strategist.  
  
"I thought. I thought. I thought you would help me find Zhang He." Zhen Ji started sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh, but what do you expect me to do? I can't help unless I know what the problem is." Jiang Wei pointed out.  
  
"Zhang He pretended to defect to Wu so he could steal Sima Yi's plans for the battle and bring them back here." Said Zhen Ji in between sobs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To prove his loyalty. There are many that distrust him. He wanted to prove that he was loyal to Liu Bei. But he has been gone for three weeks. It can't have taken him this long to copy the plans. The gods will punish me for breaking my oath."  
  
"You did the right thing. I will go and devise a plan with Zhuge Liang. Zhen Ji, rest here until I return. Zhao Yun, please stay and watch her." Then Jiang Wei ran out into the night to wake Zhuge Liang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zhang He awoke at dawn. The sky was awash with pinks and reds and lilacs.  
  
'Beautiful, like me' he thought. He walked to the nearby stream and washed his face. He then saddled his horse and swiftly mounted it. He didn't know which way was north, he only guessed and prayed he was right. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten in days, but thoughts of three people drove him on. The first person was Sima Yi. Zhang He used to love him, but was now repulsed by him. How could he betray Cao Cao at the drop of a hat? Siding with Wu rather than with Shu. For once Zhang He was glad he ran away from Sima Yi. The second was Jiang Wei. He had only lusted after Zhang He when they were in Wei, and now dismissed him, but Zhang He did not the same way the way most people would, he was not full of hatred, but that was because he had accepted the possibility that Jiang Wei had found someone else. And he was happy for Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun. He wished them many years of happiness together, although whether they were together or not was a different story. But he knew that the young strategist would find a way to capture the heart of the tiger general, sooner or later. The third person, rather unusually, was the ruler of Shu, Liu Bei. He respected this man, and had come to feel strongly for him. His only wish was that once he was back in Shu with the documents, was that Liu Bei would see that he was loyal and would appoint Zhang He as his confidante, the way Cao Pi had done to Sima Yi. Zhang He looked up into the sky and prayed. 'Please let me find my way back to Shu.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Zhen Ji, Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were out looking for Zhang He. 'Why did Zhang He feel as if he had to do this?' Liu Bei asked himself. Liu Bei had been drawn to the beautiful officer from the moment he had entered with the other officers from Wei who were found in the forest in the expedition to Hei Fei castle. Zhang He had bowed low and gracefully and the first words he had uttered were totally emotionless: "Good evening my lord," he had said, "I am Zhang He, and I am here to serve you." Liu Bei had known then that this was going to be an interesting relationship. Since then they had spoken a lot more, and Zhang He had become friendlier towards Liu Bei. He had often wondered how exactly he felt about Zhang He. Although he felt strongly for him, Liu Bei denied being attracted to him. 'I'm only attracted to women,' he used to say to himself, but now he admitted that he was falling in love with him. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he silently chided himself, 'It is only now I've lost you that I truly know how I feel about you. Zhang He, next time we are alone together I will tell you how I feel.' Liu Bei silently vowed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Authors Note: Finally, this chapter is finished!!! This is definitely the hardest chapter I've written. I have only got three reviews, c'mon people, please r&r. 


	6. Reprimands and betrayals

Hiya guys!! I'm so sorry for the delay in the publication of this chapter but I've been really ill, so I couldn't do anything. but I'm better now so please read and enjoy!! Don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first few chapters for it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zhang He awoke to hear his name being called. Quickly mounting his horse, he rode in the direction of the voice he recognised.  
  
"My lord, do not shout so loud, the Wu army in Cheng Du will hear you." Said Zhang He, as he dismounted.  
  
"HE!!!! Why did you do that?" Liu Bei rushed forwards and pulled Zhang He into a hug. Zhang He was paralysed for a moment. He wasn't used to the lord of Shu hugging him or using his first name. "Come, this way, quickly." Whispered Liu Bei, pulling Zhang He into the forest, until they reached a little clearing not far from the entrance.  
  
"My lord, why the emotion?" asked Zhang He when he was released.  
  
"He, there is something I need to tell you. I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. Zhang He, I love you. I have loved you for a long time, but I didn't know how to tell you. Zhang He, please forgive me for this."  
  
"What are you saying, forgive you for what-" Zhang He could say no more, as he was pulled into a kiss by Liu Bei. The kiss was nothing like Sima Yi's, rough and demanding. Neither were they like Jiang Wei's, fiery and passionate. It was soft, delicate, as if Liu Bei was trying to drop a precious vase without breaking it. When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, that Zhang He spoke once again. "My lord, what did you just do?"  
  
"I expressed some emotion. I haven't done that in a long time. It feels good. Let's do it again." And he pulled Zhang He in again. A rustling of bushes made them break apart abruptly. At the edge of the clearing stood Jiang Wei, blushing slightly. "We shall continue this conversation back at the encampment." He walked out of the clearing, but before he disappeared he stopped next to Jiang Wei and whispered to the young officer, "If you see myself and Zhang He together again, do not disturb us. Do you understand me?" He walked off without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, someone has a new man in their life." Jiang Wei said, a smile creeping over his face.  
  
"Don't sneer, it is so unbecoming. And yes, I have found someone, but that is no business of yours. I dare say you have found a way to win the heart of the brave Tiger General?" Zhang He shot back, also smiling.  
  
"I didn't have to. His heart was already mine, it was the day I was forced to defect to Shu, the day one particular person became jealous of me and decided to tell a few lies to get me out of the way so they could win the heart of a certain person." Replied Jiang Wei, bitterness entering his voice.  
  
"Jiang Wei, I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would be thrown out of Wei, I thought that Sima Yi would forgive you. He was always doing that to you. Showing that you were his lover. That was really obvious, you know. All the officers could see it. Even Cao Cao himself suspected something, but Zhen Ji is a good friend, for she assured the late lord of Wei that you were engaged. Even I-"  
  
"Zhang He, stop. I didn't mean to drag up the past. I just want to forget what happened in Wei and start again. Can we do that? Just be friends?" asked Jiang Wei.  
  
"Yes, of course we can. I'm really happy for you, Jiang Wei, now lets get back to camp, the soldiers might miss their cute little strategist." Zhang He said mockingly.  
  
"And another thing, don't do that." Said Jiang Wei, blushing again.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what. I'm spoken for. Let's get back to camp, I'm tired. Lady Zhen Ji didn't let us sleep until we found you and neither did lord Liu Bei."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at camp Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun were in the strategist's tent, in a passionate embrace. Zhao Yun had his arms around Jiang Wei and Jiang Wei's head was on the tiger general's chest.  
  
"Zilong, there is something I would like to ask you." Said Jiang Wei, pulling away from Zhao Yun just enough to look into his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Zhao, with mild curiosity.  
  
"Well, I don't quite know how to say this, but I really love you and I don't want to pressure you into anything, but I want you to make love to me." Said Jiang, blushing and looking away from Zhao Yun.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Zhao, "Because if you are saying this for me then don't, because I want our first time to be special, and I want you to be ready. Don't feel like you have to just for me. I will wait as long as you want."  
  
"I'm sure, I really want you. Zilong, I love you and I need you. I just want to show you how much I care for you. And I. I want to know how it feels."  
  
"What?!? You mean to say you have never.?" Zhao's voice trailed off. "Well, if you really want to, then I will, but don't pressure yourself into anything."  
  
"I really want to, and I'm not pressuring myself into anything." Jiang pulled Zhao close and kissed him passionately, while ripping his shirt down the centre.  
  
"Whoa, no need to be so impatient," said Zhao, smiling at his partner.  
  
"Sorry," Jiang said, "but I'm a very impatient person."  
  
"Well, you don't have to wait any longer." And with those words Zhao Yun Laid Jiang Wei down on the bed and passionately kissed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The banquet was amazing; the table was gigantic and covered with food. As Jiang Wei made his way to the banquet table Ma Chao blocked his path.  
  
"Excuse me please lord," Jiang Wei said politely, "I need to get to my seat."  
  
"Why rush? Stay here, talk to me." Said Ma Chao, teasing as usual.  
  
"Well, we are in the middle of the dance floor, so unless you want to dance I suggest you move." At this comment a few people sniggered.  
  
"You know, I never liked you." Ma Chao said viciously.  
  
"The feeling's mutual." Replied Jiang Wei, just as vicious. Sensing something wrong, Zhao Yun walked over to Jiang Wei.  
  
"Are you coming to sit down?" he asked.  
  
"I would if sir smiley would move." Jiang Wei was making fun of Ma Chao's serious nature. A few more people laughed at his comment.  
  
"That's it," Ma Chao said as Zhao Yun led Jiang Wei to their seats. "Get your boyfriend to rescue you as usual." Jiang Wei stiffened and froze. He turned to face Ma Chao.  
  
"What did you say?" said Jiang Wei. By this time everyone was listening and watching intently, to see what would happen next.  
  
"You heard me, I know you and your white knight are gay, and you've just lost your virginity. 'Oh, Zhao Yun, I want you to make love to me. I love you and I need you. TAKE ME!!" Ma Chao mimicked Jiang Wei's words that afternoon. Everyone was laughing. But they stopped as soon as they heard the crack of a jaw being broken. Jiang Wei had slammed his fist into the side of Ma Chao's face, and Ma Chao was on the ground, clutching his jaw.  
  
"What is the commotion all about?" demanded Liu Bei as he walked up to the banquet table, a red - faced Zhang He just behind.  
  
"That little runt just humiliated me in front of the entire army by repeating private matters that were supposed to remain between me and Zhao Yun. He also insulted my taste in men."  
  
"Is This True?" Liu Bei asked. The army murmured in agreement. "Ma Chao, if you cannot tolerate the differences of others, then I think you must leave this Army. And anyone who feels the same way as Ma Chao, leave now, because I don't think you want a leader like me." And with those words he pulled Zhang He into a deep, passionate kiss and departed with Zhang on Liu's arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Wu army, with the help of Sima Yi, were trying to locate the Shu forces. Sima Yi was working late into the night, assisted by Lu Xun.  
  
"Lu Xun, what do you think of the plan?" asked Sima Yi, walking towards Xun.  
  
"Well Sima Yi, I don't know about Zhang He. Did he copy any of your notes?" asked Xun.  
  
"No, my notes weren't tampered with. But Xun, you know as well as I do that I didn't ask you over here to discuss strategies."  
  
"Well, what did you ask me here for?" asked Xun, backing up until he was against the wall, Sima Yi advancing on him until they were inches apart.  
  
"I have to tell you that I am in love with you. I have tried to deal with it on my own but I can't. I must tell you."  
  
"Sima Yi, why are you telling me this, you know I am with Gan Ning."  
  
"But he isn't here now, and you can't deny that you feel the same way about me."  
  
"I am with Gan Ning. I love him. I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"He will never find out about us. We work late into the night, but who counts the hours? We could be totally alone here."  
  
"And he will never find out about us?"  
  
"Never." Sima Yi moved his head forward, and so did Lu Xun. They embraced passionately and Sima Yi's hand moved to Lu Xun's thigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gan Ning walked down the hall to surprise Lu Xun on their anniversary. As he neared the door he heard voices. He stopped, horrified as he heard Lu Xun uttering heart-breaking words "And he will never find out about us?"  
  
"Never." Came Sima Yi's reply. Then the voices stopped. Gan Ning walked through the open door and stopped, rooted to the spot. His lover was in the arms of another man. "Lu Xun how could you?" asked Gan Ning, tears forming in his mischievous hazel eyes. "On our anniversary?" Gan Ning dropped the huge bouquet of flowers he had brought. "I would have thought that you would at least have had the courtesy to tell me you wanted to break up before you go gallivanting around with other men."  
  
"Ning-" Lu Xun went to speak, but Gan Ning's menacing glare silenced him.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me. You make me sick. You know, now I stop to think about things, you are both so alike. You are both conniving, slimy, good-for-nothing wastes of space. In my opinion, you're both welcome to each other, but I don't know who I feel more sorry for." After saying this, Gan Ning ran out, but at the door he turned to Sima Yi and said, "No wonder Zhang He left you." As Gan Ning's footsteps faded into nothingness Sima Yi turned to face Lu Xun. They both pulled each other into a hug and burst into tears. 


	7. Emotional turmoil

Hiya people, another new chapter for you all. I think this is a great chapter, took me ages to write. Music Box, if you are reading this I'm sorry for not emailing you this chapter to proofread, but I was too excited about this explosive chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One man was furiously pacing up and down in the huge ornate room he used as a bedroom. 'No, no, NO!!!' he thought, 'this isn't what I planned. He wasn't supposed to find out about us!!'. "NO!!!! How could this happen!!!" Sima Yi shouted in frustration. He could bet that Lu Xun was with that vile pirate at this very moment...  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Please... Xingba, I didn't want to hurt you... I love you... please don't go." Lu Xun stood at the entrance to Gan Ning's bedroom, crying as he watched the pirate pack his belongings into a black canvas bag.  
  
"Lu Xun, you are wasting your time. Just leave me alone. You've done enough damage." Gan Ning finished packing and moved to the door. Lu Xun blocked his path. "Excuse me please Lu Xun, I would like to leave before the rest of the Wu army awakens."  
  
"Do you remember when you asked me out officially?" Lu Xun asked, looking expectantly at Gan Ning.  
  
"Of course I do. It was the day before your birthday. I was going to ask you on your birthday, but I couldn't wait. I came into the strategy room and you were working hard on planning the invasion of Wei. You looked up at me and I just stood there like an idiot. You looked so... innocent and pure... I didn't think I was good enough for you."  
  
"You idiot, of course you are good enough for me, if anything I'm not good enough for you. Anyway," Lu Xun continued, "I looked up and saw you, and I said-"  
  
"It's not against the law to come in, you know" Gan Ning finished Lu Xun's sentence.  
  
"I-I-I... I wanted to... um," Lu Xun mimicked Gan Ning's stuttering on that night.  
  
"Are you always this articulate?" Gan Ning and Lu Xun were repeating what they had said on that night.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if... if you would ever consider..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you be my partner?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"'Oh. Yes I will be your partner.' I believe that is what you said before we kissed and made love on the map of the Wei territory." Gan Ning moved past Lu Xun and walked down the corridor that led to the stable.  
  
"Please don't go." Lu Xun begged. "I swear, if you leave me I'll kill myself. Xingba, my life is not worth living if you are not in it. LOOK AT ME!!!" Lu Xun shouted, and Gan Ning stopped walking and turned around. Lu Xun unsheathed one of his twin sabres and placed the tip in the centre of his chest, right above his heart. "Gan Ning, if you leave The Wu army will find my lifeless body right here. If you leave my heart will break. I love you. I need you. So choose. Will you stay with me, or will you leave. But I warn you, If you walk away from me do not look back, because the moment you start walking, this sabre will pierce my heart, and I will die."  
  
"Xun, please put your weapon away. You wouldn't kill yourself. You love life too much. And stop lying to yourself, you don't need me, you never have. You really should have considered how you felt before you kissed Sima Yi."  
  
"I didn't plan to kiss Sima Yi. It just happened."  
  
"How many other guys will it 'just happen' with? Xun, I love you. That's why I'm so mad." Gan Ning said wearily.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Lu Xun asked, wide-eyed and innocent looking.  
  
"Xun, I'm mad at you. But I'm mad at Sima Yi as well. He shouldn't have kissed you, but you shouldn't have kissed him. Look, I'm going to go away for a week, and I'm going to think about how I feel. After a week, I will send a messenger to you with a letter to tell you what I've decided. But please don't do anything you might regret. Goodbye Boyan, look after yourself."  
  
"Goodbye Xingba. I'll miss you." Lu Xun watched as Gan Ning walked down the hall and as his footsteps faded away Lu Xun walked into Gan Ning's room and collapsed on the bed, crying himself to sleep.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Lord Sun Jian, I think we must ask the great Lu Bu to help us." Sima Yi said as he paced the great hall.  
  
"But father, we don't need his help. We can defeat Shu by ourselves." Sun Ce said, turning to his father.  
  
"Sima Yi," Sun Jian said, "why must we enlist the help of a rival?"  
  
"My lord, he is not openly hostile as yet. If we enlist his help we can let his forces defeat Shu, then when he it at his weakest, we can attack with our fresh troops and defeat him."  
  
"You are a brilliant strategist!" Sun Jian exclaimed.  
  
"But father, that plan will never work. Lu Bu will not join us." Sun Quan now spoke.  
  
"He will if we send him a few concubines. Maybe a high ranking concubine." Sima Yi looked suggestively at Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"Never, I will not flaunt, expose or in any other way use my body to help, even if it is for my kingdom."  
  
"But would you accompany me as an envoy?" asked Sima Yi.  
  
"If I had to, and ONLY if I had to." She replied.  
  
"It is settled then. Sun Shan Xiang and Sima Yi will go to ask Lu Bu to join our cause." Proclaimed Sun Jian, as he stood and walked out of the hall.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
All was silent throughout the camp as one man saddled his horse.  
  
"Ma Chao, you don't have to go." Jiang Wei was leaning against a tree, out of the light of the huge fire in the centre of the encampment.  
  
"Yes I do. And why are you here anyway. Come to gloat? I don't blame you. I would to if I were in your position." Ma Chao replied, stopping what he was doing and turning to face Jiang Wei.  
  
"Believe it or not, I don't hate you. I just think you are going about being gay in the wrong manner."  
  
"What did you just say?" Ma Chao asked fiercely. "I'm not gay. The thought of that makes me sick. I hate gays, you never know when they might try to take advantage of you... but I bet you wouldn't mind that, you being gay and all."  
  
"Look Chao, I'm beginning to lose my patience with you. I don't make you sick, you envy me."  
  
"I don't-" Ma Chao began to speak but Jiang Wei held up his hand and silenced him.  
  
"Yes, you do." Jiang Wei continued, "You envy me because I don't hide who I am. You don't hate me, you hate yourself for not being able to be like me. You resent the fact that I can be openly gay but you have to hide it. The fact that you can't be open shows how insecure you really are." Jiang Wei walked up to Ma Chao and put his hands on Ma Chao's shoulders, and before Ma Chao could pull away Jiang Wei pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Zhao Yun walked out of the strategist's tent. 'What is taking him so long?' Zhao Yun thought to himself. 'He said he was going to talk to lady Zhen Ji about Zhang He.' Suddenly he froze. What he saw shocked him. Jiang Wei and Ma Chao stood just out of sight, kissing. Zhao Yun's blood began to boil. Jiang Wei was Cheating on him? With Ma Chao? No, that couldn't be. They were always arguing. He silently crept behind the tree Jiang Wei was leaning on earlier. He could hear them talking. As they broke apart he heard Jiang Wei's angry voice clearly.  
  
"Now, can you honestly tell me that kissing another man didn't turn you on?" Jiang Wei asked. A minute of silence passed. Another minute, and still Ma Chao remained silent. "I didn't think so." Jiang Wei finally broke the silence. "You know, this just makes me so angry. Why do you feel the need to hide who you are? Why do you fear other people? So what if you are different? Why do you care so much what other people think of you? I don't, and I'm perfectly happy." Jiang Wei turned and walked away. At the tree, he turned. "Ma Chao, there will always be a place in this army for you. Go away for a while, find out who and what you are, then come back. I will see you on your return. Goodbye Ma Chao, fare well. You will be sorely missed."  
  
"Goodbye Jiang Wei. Keep well." Ma Chao said wearily as he mounted his horse and rode out of the camp. Zhao Yun revealed himself and Jiang Wei collapsed into his arms, crying.  
  
"Hush now, you did well. I couldn't have done that. Come now, let's get you into bed, you'll feel better in the morning." Zhao Yun said as he led Jiang Wei to his tent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Lovers' Advice

Hiya people, sorry for the delay in posting, but I couldn't decide on what to write about. I've sorted out that problem, and this is the result. This story should end in the next 4 chapters, it might be a bit more. And MB, sorry for not mailing you this chapter. Hope you still read this story. BTW: R&R people please.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
It was a marvellous day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the butterflies were lazily fluttering from flower to flower. The only thing spoiling this day was the heavy weight on Gan Ning's mind. He couldn't think of what to do about his dilemma.  
  
'What do I do?' he asked himself silently. 'I still love Xun, but can I trust him enough to take him back. It's been almost a week now, and I bet he's worrying, the way he always does. I need him. I'll send a messenger to tell him to leave Wu for me, or stay In Wu with Sima Yi. But whatever happens, I cannot return to Wu.' Just as he got up to return to his bodyguards, a rustle in the bushes caused him to turn sharply. "Who's there?" he asked. The sad, dejected officer that emerged didn't even bother to try and defend himself. He just walked into the clearing and sat down by the stream. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to fight me?" Gan Ning asked, totally perplexed.  
  
"No, I'm not. Do whatever you feel like. Hit me, kill me, make your choice, God knows I deserve it. I'm such a fool. I drove away the only person who was a true friend." Ma Chao gazed intently at the water as it flowed silently.  
  
"You think you've got problems?" Gan Ning said, more a statement that a question. He sat next to Ma Chao. "I caught my lover in the arms of another man on our anniversary."  
  
"Lu Xun? Cheating? I didn't think he would ever do such a thing." Ma Chao said, turning to look at Gan Ning.  
  
"How did you know my lover was Lu Xun?" asked Gan Ning, surprised.  
  
"Oh please, everyone knows about you and Lu Xun. We were on the same team once. The way you two act when you are around each other. Only love makes people that happy. And what do you mean he was your lover? Did you two split up?"  
  
"No, not yet. I can't stay in Wu, so I'm sending him a message asking him to leave to be with me, or stay with him. Its up to him whether we stay together or not." Gan Ning stood up to leave. At the edge of the clearing he turned. "Ma Chao, the only path to true happiness is the one your heart dictates."  
  
"If you can't go back to Wu, there is always a place for you in Shu." Ma Chao replied.  
  
"Thank you, I might just take you up on that offer. Until the next time we meet, farewell."  
  
"Goodbye, Gan Ning. Good luck." Ma Chao said as the former pirate disappeared into the forest. 'True happiness? I'm never going to be happy. I chased away the one person who understood me. I'm... I'm... I don't know what I am. I need his help. I'm going back.' These were the thoughts of a weary Ma Chao as he mounted his horse to return to his home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jiang Wei awoke to the most exotic aroma he had ever smelled. Zhao Yun came in with a tray full of food.  
  
"Ah, so your awake." Zhao Yun started, but stopped as he saw the depression in Jiang Wei's eyes. "Come on, cheer up, it's not your fault Ma Chao is an under educated - "  
  
"STOP!" The young strategist yelled, "I've had enough of you insulting Ma Chao. Every day all you do is talk about Ma Chao and insult him and I've had more than I can take! He is very confused right now, so don't start." Jiang Wei got up and dressed as Zhao Yun watched silently.  
  
"I made you breakfast," Zhao Yun said as Jiang Wei turned to leave.  
  
"Keep it, Zilong. I'm not hungry." And with that, he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sima Yi was pacing briskly, deep in thought.  
  
'My plan is coming along nicely,' he thought to himself. 'Now, all I have to do is convince Diao Chan to elope with Lu Bu after killing Dong Zhuo, and then my plan will be complete.' He was interrupted by the Wu princess.  
  
"Come on Sima Yi, or we'll be late for our meeting with Lu Bu and Diao Chan." Sun Shang Xiang stated before running out to the carriage.  
  
'Oh well, here goes nothing.' Sima Yi thought as he exited the castle and joined Sun Shang Xiang in the carriage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on the door, but the occupant of the room didn't answer the door.  
  
"Lord Lu Xun, I bring news from Lord Gan Ning." The messenger called, and within seconds he was being pulled into the small room.  
  
"What is your news?" asked Lu Xun. The messenger handed Lu Xun the scroll, which the strategist read quickly. He looked up at the messenger, tears forming in his warm hazel eyes. "Thank you. You don't know how good this is." He said as he pulled a brown leather bag out from under the bed. He scribbled a quick note and pinned it on the door, then ran out into the stables to saddle his horse.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked the young Qiao who was standing behind him.  
  
"Gan Ning still wants me, I'm going to be with him." Lu Xun said, turning to face her. "But this means that the next time I see you will be in battle."  
  
"No," Xiao Qiao said softly but firmly, "we will not meet again in battle. For I will never fight you. I will come and visit you. Sent a message when you reach your destination. But until then, I guess this is goodbye, but I'm happy for you. Follow your heart, for it will lead you to eternal happiness." She said as she hugged Lu Xun tightly.  
  
"Goodbye Xiao. Give my regards to Da." He said as he mounted his steed and rode out into the courtyard.  
  
"And Mine To Ning. I'll miss you!" she called, waving as he rode off into the distance.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* 


	9. Evil Plans Hatched

Hiya people, why won't anyone review, I'm suspecting that no one is reading my fic. Anyway, it'll all be over in a few chapters. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boyue?" Zhao Yun walked cautiously towards the edge of the cliff, where Jiang Wei sat. "I'm sorry, Boyue, I didn't think-"  
  
"That's exactly right," Jiang Wei said angrily, "you didn't think." Then, suddenly, all his anger left him and he closed his eyes. "Do you think Ma Chao will come back?" asked the young strategist.  
  
"Of course he'll be back." The tiger general walked over and sat down next to Jiang Wei, pulling him close.  
  
"I'm not so sure..." Jiang Wei's voice trailed off.  
  
"Boyue," Zhao Yun said firmly but gently, "Look at me." Jiang Wei tilted his head slightly so he could look into Zhao Yun's emerald green eyes. "If you're that worried I'll go out and look for Ma Chao to find out if he's coming back."  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Jiang Wei perked up instantly. "Oh thank you Zilong!!" And Jiang Wei pulled his partner into a deep passionate kiss. As their tongues danced, battling for total supremacy, the tiger generals hand slipped under the young strategist's shirt, and over his abdomen, causing him to shiver. Jiang Wei broke the kiss.  
  
"Zi, really! We're in a public place." Jiang Wei chided.  
  
"You only call me that when you want me to-"  
  
The sound of a person clearing their throat loudly made them look up. Jiang Wei immediately averted his gaze from the new comer.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Said the clear, calm, cool voice of Zhuge Liang.  
  
Zhao Yun chuckled. "Well," he started, "we were just going to have the best-"  
  
Jiang Wei thrust his hand over Zhao Yun's mouth. "No, you're not interrupting anything, Prime Minister." Jiang Wei said, looking rather flushed.  
  
"Well," said Zhuge Liang, "it did seem pretty heated a minute ago. I think I'll leave you two alone for a while." Zhuge Ling turned, hardly able to keep his huge grin suppressed.  
  
"No, master, the moment's passed," said Jiang Wei exasperatedly. To Zhao Yun he said, "We'll continue this discussion later."  
  
"So that's what you call it. My wife and I call it good, hard-"  
  
"I'm assuming you wanted me to help with planning for the war that's about to begin?" Jiang Wei said to the prime minister. "So let's go."  
  
As they walked away Zhao Yun shouted, "He doesn't like anybody saying 'sex'!!!" Jiang Wei went bright red and quickened his pace. The other two men just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you know of my plan?" Diao Chan asked the Wei strategist worryingly.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang and Sima Yi had arrived in Lou Yang that afternoon. They were warmly welcomed, a banquet having been prepared in their honour. During the banquet, Sima Yi had requested to talk to the songstress about a matter of great importance. She had complied with his request, and now they were talking in hushed tones on the balcony of Diao Chan's exquisite bed chamber.  
  
"Lord Wang Yun told me everything on my last visit, he is very easily persuaded."  
  
"What did you do to my father? If you have hurt him I swear-"  
  
"There is no need to worry," Sima Yi cut her off in mid sentence, moving closer to her smiling sweetly. It was a sickly sweet smile. "Wang Yun is unharmed. Now, back to my plan. I need you to elope with Lu Bu."  
  
Diao Chan looked utterly confused. "I was going to anyway. What did my father tell you?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
Sima Yi sat in the chair opposite and began to relate what he was told of Diao Chan's plan. "Wang Yun said that you were to entice Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo, then kill Dong and make it look like the work of Lu Bu. That way two powerful enemies are eliminated. This is the plan Wang Yun informed me of. Is this not the correct one?"  
  
"No it is correct." Diao Chan said, realising her error. She had not informed Wang Yun that she had fallen in love with Lu Bu and planned to elope with him instead of letting him be killed. "What do you want me to do for you?"  
  
"Well," Sima Yi replied, "I need you to elope to somewhere out of China, after signing all of your troops and generals, land and power to me. I must have the full trust and loyalty of all of your troops, so I can take over China. And when I complete this task, you may return to claim everything you signed to me. This is all I need you to do." Sima Yi smiled again.  
  
Diao Chan sighed. "Sima Yi, if we had any troops we would not need to elope. Dong Zhuo is the one with the power. And he is the one I need to kill."  
  
"Well," said the strategist, studying the dancer's sad face, "you could use your power over him to get him to ally with Wu, but really sign everything to me."  
  
"That might work..." Diao Chan murmured, deep in thought.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But he would want to sleep with me, and I couldn't do that." Diao Chan said, standing up and walking to look out of her window.  
  
"If you poisoned him and timed everything so that he signed everything before trying to mate with you, he would succumb to the poison before his trousers were halfway down his legs."  
  
"Sima Yi, if I do this for you, what do I get?" The dancer asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"You, my dear," Sima Yi started, a hard, cold tone creeping into his voice, "get the man of your dreams, the chance to spend your life with him, and, you get to live. For if you don't do this, I will inform Dong Zhuo of your plan, and it is in it's later stages, so once uncovered it will seem so obvious, and you will be hanged by that pretty little neck of yours." Diao Chan moved her hands and rubbed her neck as he spoke, "and we don't want that to happen now, do we?" Sima Yi concluded his vicious smile still in place.  
  
"It is done," the elegant songstress walked towards her door. "I will do as you ask. Now be gone, I do not want to spend a moment longer with you than I have to." She held the huge, wrought iron door open for him. He paused at the entrance.  
  
"So glad you could see things my way." The door was slammed in his face. "Temper temper." He muttered, before calling, "will you be joining us later, my lady?"  
  
"No, but send up Lady Sun Shang Xiang, I wish to speak with her."  
  
"Very well." Sima Yi said as he walked down the hall, laughing to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yo guys, that's another chapter done. All the fighting will be done in a couple of chapters. Please review. If I don't get to 20 reviews, I might stop writing this fic, so please review. 


	10. Lovers Unite!

"Lady Sun, be very careful of Sima Yi. He is a very clever man." The songstress and the tomboy princess were in the huge garden in the grounds of Luo Yang castle.  
  
"He is also conniving, deceitful, malicious, conceited, self centred, arrogant, irritating and pontificating."  
  
"My lady, I'm being very serious. Please, tell your father to be wary of him."  
  
"Please, call me Xiang, and why are you so concerned about Sima Yi?" asked the princess, confused.  
  
"I cannot tell you why, but know this." The songstress moved closer to Sun Shang Xiang and whispered so no one else would hear. "Soon he will be more powerful than the great Lu Bu, and I want you to be prepared to stop him. Tell your father to watch Sima Yi closely, and tell him that this power is my doing. I must be punished for what I am to do."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but Diao Chan silenced her quickly. "I cannot tell you how, or why. But I can do nothing to prevent this. Now go, quickly, before we are caught talking."  
  
Diao Chan stood and jogged out of the garden silently, and Sun Shang Xiang headed in the other direction.  
  
Diao Chan jogged silently around the corner and bumped into Lu Bu. The collision sent the songstress tumbling back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Diao Chan, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Diao Chan replied, allowing herself to be helped up.  
  
"What are you doing wandering the castle late at night?" Lu Bu asked.  
  
'Oh no! What do I say?' As soon as she asked herself the question she was already coming up with an answer. "I had a bad dream, and I came looking for you, so that I may ask if I could possibly sleep with you tonight?" Lu Bu blushed at way in which the question was phrased.  
  
"Of course you can sleep in my room with me tonight." Diao Chan linked her arm to his and they walked off, Diao Chan's pretty head on Lu Bu's muscular shoulder.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
"Xun, you came." The ex pirate was a little surprised, even though he knew Lu Xun would have fought both Wei and Shu at the same time just to be with him.  
  
"How could I not?" The former Wu strategist walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him close. Lu Xun pulled away slightly and moved to claim Gan Ning's lips, but the ex pirate kissed Lu Xun on the fore head instead.  
  
"You won't kiss me because of what happened with Sima Yi, am I right?"  
  
Gan Ning sighed.  
  
"I am right." Lu Xun pulled away from Gan Ning and turned to walk out of the clearing, but Gan Ning grabbed his jacket and pulled him back, slipping his arms around the younger boy's waist.  
  
"Boyan," Gan Ning began, kissing Lu Xun's neck as he talked, "I do feel a little weird after the Sima Yi thing, but I asked you to come to me because I want to try to make our relationship work, the way it used to. I may refuse to kiss you, or I might freak out when we do something, but I love you and I want you to be with me always. We can get through this, just be patient."  
  
Lu Xun turned in Gan Ning's embrace, wrapping his arms around the ex pirate's neck. "Anything for you." He murmured.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
"Boyue! Boyue!"  
  
"What are you shouting about? I was having a really good dream." Jiang Wei walked groggily out of his tent and up to the person who had been calling him.  
  
"There is someone at the gate to see you." Zhao Yun was smiling widely. "Go on. He won't wait there forever." Zhao Yun was pushing his lover towards the gate.  
  
"Okay, okay. I can walk by myself thank you." Jiang Wei said grumpily. Zhao Yun laughed and wrapped his arms around Jiang Wei's waist, picking him up. "Let me go!" Jiang Wei said, giggling a little.  
  
"Not until you see your visitor." Zhao Yun hoisted the young strategist over his shoulder and walked out of the gate. He then dropped Jiang Wei in front of his three guests. Jiang Wei's giggle turned into a happy laugh as he looked up at Ma Chao.  
  
"Mengqi, you're back!" Jiang Wei jumped to his feet and into the open arms of Ma Chao.  
  
"Jiang Wei, I have been such a fool. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"What for?" asked Jiang Wei, smiling. He turned to Zhao Yun. "Can you think of anything we need to forgive Ma Chao for?"  
  
"Well, actually..." Zhao Yun couldn't help but laugh at the look he received from his lover. "No, can't think of anything!"  
  
"You are all too kind!" Ma Chao smiled.  
  
The sound of two people clearing their throats in unison made the group turn to the two people dressed in red.  
  
"Where are my manners?" Ma Chao chided himself. "Jiang Wei, allow me to introduce-"  
  
"We've already met." The Shu strategist's smile fell.  
  
Zhao Yun walked up to his lover. "Lighten up, they're on our side now."  
  
"Really, and when did that happen?" Jiang Wei asked frostily.  
  
"While you were snoring your little head off." Zhao Yun retorted.  
  
The Shu strategist turned to the pair. "Before you even think of walking through that gate I want a-" Jiang Wei was interrupted by the two handing him a scroll each.  
  
"Written apology for all the bad things we ever did to you." Gan Ning said.  
  
"Everything we have ever done is on there." Lu Xun added.  
  
Jiang Wei took a moment to read the scrolls. He then turned to the duo in red. "I officially welcome you to the Shu army!!"  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
Sorry for not updating in a while. And about my previous plans to stop this fic, I have come too far to stop it now. Even though it's my first one and the characters are extremely out of character. Well, that's it from me, just don't forget, the review button was made to be used!! 


	11. The Plotting Begins!

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I had no idea where this story was going, but now I think I do. Now I'm focusing on getting all the armies together and sending them all into battle. It might be a while before the next update, but hopefully not as long as you had to wait for this one, what is it, 2 months?? And I was hoping to get this chapter out by october 13th!! Anyways, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!

* * *

"Jiang Wei, you've been in here for three days now. You haven't eaten or slept. Have you not finished those plans yet?" Zhao Yun was watching his lover looking at various maps, muttering to himself and making notes. 

"I have only just started with these plans." Jiang Wei said, turning to see worried green eyes on him. "These need to be done as soon as possible. And there's something not quite right about the plans Zhang He brought back."

"And what would that be?" Zhao Yun asked, walking over to look at the maps and notes on the huge oak table.

"Well, firstly, there is an ambush party here," Jiang Wei explained, pointing out on the map, "then there's another one here, and two more there and there. Now, they want to attack from here, and then surround us. But I've studied Zhou Yu's and Sima Yi's strategy styles, and this is done by neither of them."

"Then who is it done by?" asked Zhao Yun.

"I don't know." The young strategist said wearily. The sleepless nights were taking their toll on him. He had huge black rings around his bloodshot eyes; wrinkles marred his normally flawless forehead. To be totally honest, he looked like death warmed up.

"Why don't you do the obvious thing?" Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun turned to the entrance to the tent, and the owner of the voice.

"Of course, how could I have been so totally stupid?" Jiang Wei chided himself. "Who formulated this strategy Lu Xun?"

"I did." Lu Xun walked up to the table and picked up Jiang Wei's brush.

"What are you doing?" Jiang Wei peered over Lu Xun's shoulder as he worked. When he had finished he looked down in awe.

"I have been studying this plan for three days, yet you have countered it in three minutes! And it's so obvious now that I feel like such a fool!"

"You're just tired Boyue, you need to rest." Zhao Yun put his arm around Jiang Wei's shoulders and walked out of the tent. Lu Xun turned to study the maps some more, to make sure the plan was perfect.

"Those maps look a lot like the ones that we ruined two years ago." Lu Xun jumped slightly and turned to face his lover.

"Don't do that to me Xingba!" Lu Xun walked over to embrace Gan Ning.

"Did I scare you?" Gan Ning's smile grew even wider as Lu Xun gave him a dirty look and turned his back to his lover.

"Aww, come on. I'm sorry." Gan Ning's arms slipped round Lu Xun's waist, and Lu Xun closed his eyes, relishing the close contact.

"I've been thinking, and I've had a great idea." Gan Ning whispered into his lover's ear.

"And what would that be?"

"Do you want to go into the woods with me?" Gan Ning kissed Lu Xun's neck as he asked.

"As long as you make sure I get back in one piece." Lu Xun giggled.

"That I can promise you, now let's get going!" and with that he scooped his young lover into his arms and carried him off.

* * *

"Is it true?" Zhang He's patience was fading fast, anger and boredom taking over. 

"Is what true?" Ma Chao asked with the amount of anger and boredom.

"You know damn well what! Did Lu Xun have an affair with Sima Yi?" Zhang He had pulled Ma Chao into his tent and proceeded to interrogate him about the rumours that had been flying round the camp.

"Zhang He, if you tell a soul what I am about to tell you I will rip out all that beautiful hair, gouge out those beautiful eyes and peel the skin off that beautiful body, and then I'll roll you in salt until you scream for mercy. Then I'll rip out your voice box and continue to roll you around."

"Okay, okay, I get it, don't tell a soul." Zhang He said flippantly. "Now, tell all."

"Well, what happened was Sima Yi made advances, and Gan Ning walked in on them in a compromising situation."

"What were they doing?" Zhang He asked eagerly.

"They were kissing, but it isn't so much what they were doing as where their hands were. And it was their anniversary."

"Sima Yi's and Lu Xun's?" Zhang He was a little confused.

"No, Gan Ning and Lu Xun's. Can I go now?" Ma Chao didn't wait for a reply; he simply got up and exited the tent, leaving Zhang He deep in thought. This he could definitely use to his advantage.

* * *

"I need the key to one of the cells please." 

"I need to have written permission before I let anyone have any of the keys. Do you have written permission, my lady?" The guard asked politely.

"Written permission? Who from?"

"Either from lord Dong Zhuo, or lord Lu Bu." The guard was beginning to get a little cocky, and the enchantress rolled her eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Written permission!" She scoffed, "next you'll be saying you have to stay in the room with me whilst I interrogate the prisoner!"

"Without written permission, the keys are staying right here. Sorry my lady."

"But I need to talk to one of the spies. If I don't all hope of winning the battle at Hu Lao Gate is lost!" She let the tiniest hint of a whine enter her voice, but it was no good. Switching strategies, she leaned over the desk, her ample bosom showing a little. With a sexy, seductive smile she said; "if you give me the key I'll make it worth your while, if you know what I mean."

The key was in her hand in a flash. Giggling, she beckoned the guard closer. She moved her hands to cup his face… and chopped his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Men!" The enchantress giggled.

* * *

"Why me?" Screamed the cowardly spy. 

"Because," she answered, pulling out her maces, ready to kill the unarmed spy, "you got caught."

"But I don't want to die!!" He screamed, not caring how pathetic he sounded to her.

"Hey, don't feel bad, everyone dies sometime. And don't worry, we'll meet again. In hell!" And with that she pounced on the poor man, beating him to a pulp with her maces.

* * *

She was totally amazed. How she did it even she was not sure. She had dragged the lifeless body of the spy out of the dungeons and up what seemed like an endless amount of stairs, and dumped his body in the vacant room next to lord Dong Zhuo's. Her plan was running smoothly, but could she carry it out? That was the question she would soon have the answer to.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Her voice was little more than a whisper as she hurried down the huge hallways of the castle. She stopped outside a grand oak door. "Just breathe. And remember, it is for the good of my father." Although now she was having doubts. Was she really doing this for her father, of for herself?

Taking in a huge breath, she lifted a hand and knocked at the door. She was surprised at how steady it was. No matter how worried or nervous she got, her hands would never shake.

"Who is it?" Was the voice from within.

"It is I, Diao Chan, you sent for me."

"Enter."

Diao Chan took in another huge breath, and entered.


	12. Plans Executed: Diao Chan's Catch 22

Heya people, sorry for not updating in a while, but life and college got in the way of my writing. I am on holiday now though, so I'll hopefully be posting more often. Anyways, I won't bore you any more, so read, enjoy and of course, review!

* * *

Quite how she managed it was a wonder, even to her. Especially to her. But she'd done it. She had completed the first part of her mission. She had eliminated the tyrant. 

"Are you alright my lady?" a maid servant asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Yes, thank you." Was the hushed reply.

"Lady Diao Chan? May I speak with you?" The normally loud, abrasive, booming voice of Lu Bu was surprisingly quiet, calm, controlled and soothing. He waited by the door of the room.

"Come in my lord." Diao Chan attempted to stand, but two of the maid servants hurrying around put a hand on both her shoulders and gently forced her back down.

"Please stay seated." Lu Bu instructed as he sat down on the huge bed beside her.

"Would you be able to tell me what happened? How did the spy get in? What happened?"

"Well, I don't know how he got in, but I suspect it was over the balcony. Lord Dong Zhuo and I had been talking there, for it was a nice night. I went to get my Lord his meal, as I do every night, but when I got back he was… just lying there…" Diao Chan broke off, sobbing, her head in her hands. Lu Bu awkwardly put his arm around her consolingly.

"I – I dropped the tray and ran to aid him, but it was too late, he was already dead." Diao Chan continued when she had composed herself. "I looked around for any sign of who had killed him, and as I looked in the other rooms the spy ran out onto the balcony. I saw the movement of the curtains, and followed. I caught him and killed him, then called for help."

"How did you know the assassin was on the balcony, simply because the curtains moved?" Lu Bu asked.

"There was no wind tonight, so someone must have moved them."

"My lady, the maids in the kitchen said you fetched the Lord's meal later than usual, why is this?"

"I… I don't know, I thought I was on time, I must have lost track of time on the balcony with my Lord."

"And the assassin's body is colder than it should be, it's as if he has been dead for almost a day. Do you know why that is?"

"That's enough, Lu Bu." The warrior looked towards the door, where the voice came from. He stood up and bowed as Wang Yun walked into the room. "Everyone, leave us!"

"But my Lord-" Lu Bu began to protest, but Wang Yun cut him off.

"Now." Grudgingly, Lu Bu followed the maids out of the room. Wang Yun closed the door and sat down beside the songstress, who flung her arms around her adoptive father and burst into tears for the third time that night.

"Diao Chan, you strayed from the plan." Wang Yun started sternly, "Lu Bu is suspicious, and you have left big clues as to what really happened. You have disobeyed me and put the whole of China in danger, as well as yourself and me." Wang Yun's expression softened as he looked into the teary eyes of his daughter. "And in spite of all that you still went ahead and did what you had to do. I'm proud of you."

"I love him father. All I want is to live in peace with him."

"But he lives to fight. You will never know peace with Lu Bu. He will avenge his father's death."

"I know," Diao Chan had stopped crying, and stood up and walked to the window. "That's what hurts so much. I can't live without him, and yet I cannot let him wreak havoc on anyone who doesn't deserve it. I have to tell him."

"But he will kill you! And then he will hunt me down." Wang Yun stood in shock and walked over to Diao Chan, pulling her around to face him. "I won't let you do that."

"You have to. Leave now, get out of China, save yourself."

"Diao Chan, my daughter, you have to come with me, I came back for you." Wang Yun realised what was going to happen, and even though he tried to prevent it, there was no way he could.

"You have wasted your time. Father, I will not go. I cannot go." She laughed bitterly. "If I go I will die of a broken heart."

"But if you stay you will die at the hands of your love."

"So be it."

On hearing those three words, he knew all hope of her returning to him was gone. She was in love, and he could not stand in the way.

"I could not have wished for a better daughter. Today I am more proud of you than I have ever been in my life. Farewell Diao Chan, may good fortune be with you always." Wang Yun embraced his daughter, tears falling unbidden.

"And I could not have wished for a better father. May God be with you. Farewell, I hope we will meet again."

"Goodbye, daughter." Wang Yun turned and walked towards the door. As he walked through the doorway he paused, for he knew Diao Chan had gone to speak, but hesitated.

"I love you." Diao Chan could not hold back any longer. Sobs racked her body as she watched the only person to love her walk out of her life forever.

Wang Yun looked back one final time. "My love will always be with you. Remember that Diao Chan." And with that he walked calmly out of the castle and into his carriage, where he broke down, his heart breaking.

Inside, Diao Chan flung herself onto her bed and cried. The tears had stopped long ago, but she could not stop sobbing. She eventually fell into a restless sleep, in which she was repeatedly killed by Lu Bu.

* * *


End file.
